You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first, I loved you first
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Parfois, pour avancer, il faut sacrifier ce qui vous retient... Ce n'est pas si facile pour Shinji. Heureusement, Rose est prêt à l'aider à franchir cette étape. Vague Rose x Shinji.


**Disclaimer :** Je de pas Bleach avoir (encore et toujours pas)

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Rose Otoribashi

**Total :** 1184 mots

**Setting :** post-Turn back the Pendulum, pré-guerre

**Petit mot de la patate :** que dire ? C'est un vieux truc qui traîne dans mes dossiers que j'essaye de vider un peu, et malgré tout, il y a toujours des textes non postés qui traînent ! C'est un drabble, quasiment, j'ai même déjà fait des drabbles bien plus longs. Mettons que c'était pour le plaisir de poster le titre.

Ça l'avait pris comme ça. Outre la remarque que son style était un peu... dépassé et pas vraiment en accord avec le reste des humains, il avait très rapidement fini par ne plus supporter de se voir dans le miroir, tous les matins, et de se rappeler leur rituel habituel. Lui en train de comater et de tenter de prendre une apparence correcte, et son lieutenant qui démêlait patiemment les longues mèches blondes. C'était trop douloureux. Et ça lui donnait envie de casser des choses, le miroir, la tête du lieutenant, n'importe quoi. Le moment était venu de changer tout ça.

Avec une inspiration pour se donner du courage, il prit la paire de ciseaux posée sur le lavabo. De grandes lames brillantes, de vrais sabres miniatures, parfaites pour ce genre de tâches. Il les ouvrit, les referma, et regarda ses cheveux tomber sur le carrelage. Et les regarda. Et les regarda encore. Ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait laissé pousser, protégé de tous les coups de sabre, soigné, et qu'il saccageait maintenant sans un regard en arrière.

Cliquetis métallique des grands ciseaux, mèches dorées tombant sur le sol. Il se sentait bizarre, comme... libéré. Et pourtant, il lui en coûtait, de faire ça, mais pour rompre les liens qui le reliaient encore à son passé, ses cheveux étaient le meilleur sacrifice qu'il puisse trouver. C'était exactement ça, un sacrifice. Se débarrasser de ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant pour tirer un trait sur le passé. Se séparer de ce poids qui le retenait, qui lui rappelait sans cesse des jours heureux qui ne reviendraient plus jamais. Qui lui rappelait la trahison de son lieutenant. Il s'était méfié, pourtant, mais rien n'aurait pu le sauver. Mais dire que celui qu'il pensait avoir apprivoisé, dont il s'était fait un ami, l'avait trahi... Celui-là même qui chaque jour l'aidait à se coiffer, qui s'amusait parfois à tresser ses cheveux, n'avait attendu qu'une occasion de le poignarder dans le dos...

Il venait de saccager les deux longues mèches qui retombaient toujours devant ses épaules, quand son regard en croisa un autre, à parts égales surpris et amusé, dans le miroir. Il se retourna, et se retrouva face à Rose. Son ancien collègue capitaine était accoudé au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, et le regardait. Shinji prit le temps de se dire qu'il était très élégant, dans son costume à peine un peu usé aux coudes. Il avait gardé ses cheveux longs, lui, les attachant simplement en arrière. Il s'en fichait de ressembler aux humains, lui, et de se fondre dans la masse, il n'aimait pas vraiment sortir de toute façon. Alors dans sa cuisine, ou occupé à jouer de la musique, qui allait se préoccuper de ses cheveux ? Shinji, ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait bien l'intention de sortir, de se mêler aux humains, et pour ça, il devait couper ses cheveux. Pour ça, et pour avancer. Rose avait de la chance, de ne pas avoir à porter le poids de la trahison... Il lui adressa un grognement peu amène et se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir, bien décidé à en finir.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence lourd, pendant lesquelles Shinji se contenta d'égaliser ce qu'il venait de couper et que Rose se contenta de l'observer. L'ancien capitaine de la Cinquième commençait à se dire qu'il devrait lui demander de partir, parce que ce regard fixé sur lui le rendait nerveux. C'est alors qu'en quelques pas, l'autre Vizard traversa la pièce et vint se placer derrière lui. Nouveau regard noir dans le miroir, mais il se contenta de sourire. Tout en regardant son camarade, il détacha le ruban en velours noir qui tenait ses cheveux, et doucement, rassembla les mèches raides, avant de le nouer autour. Presque avec gentillesse, il prit les ciseaux des mains de Shinji, qui les laissa retomber à ses côtés. Dans le miroir, il vit les lames s'ouvrir, hésiter un instant. Il ferma les yeux au moment où elles s'abattaient finalement. Il y eut un bruit soyeux, presque délicat, et les cheveux, serrés par le ruban l'instant d'avant, glissèrent autour de sa tête. Mais au lieu de se draper autour de lui, de reposer sur ses épaules comme un manteau doré, les pointes caressaient ses pomettes. Il se sentait léger, tout à coup, très léger. Bien sûr, perdre près d'un mètre de cheveux pouvait avoir cet effet, tout comme la sensation de froid dans son cou, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. L'impression de s'être enfin débarrassé d'un fardeau, d'une chaîne qui le retenait. Il pourrait maintenant se regarder dans le miroir sans penser encore et toujours à Sosuke et aux jours enfuis.

Les lames cliquetaient toujours, arrangeant la coupe, et il voyait le sol se couvrir de fils dorés, plus courts, maintenant. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à se dire que c'était ses cheveux, qui tombaient là. Mais il s'y ferait. Finalement, Rose reposa les ciseaux et lui annonça d'un ton léger que c'était fini. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un Shinji décidément plus jeune, plus... humain. Plus normal. Plus insouciant, peut-être. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu les cheveux aussi courts, c'était... non, il ne se rappelait même pas. Ce n'était pas mal, vraiment pas mal. Dans le miroir, il vit Rose prendre les longs cheveux toujours attachés par le ruban, les regarder un instant, puis les glisser dans sa poche. Il voulut demander pourquoi il pouvait bien faire ça, mais l'autre capitaine lui sourit (ou à son reflet, il ne savait pas trop), et sa question resta coincée dans sa gorge. Lentement, il se pencha vers lui, son souffle étrangement chaud sur la peau maintenant exposée. Encore une fois, Shinji voulut savoir ce qui lui prenait, mais au même moment, les lèvres de l'ex-capitaine de la Troisième se posèrent sur sa nuque, juste sous la limite des cheveux courts (plus courts que ceux d'Hiyori !), y éveillant un très agréable frisson. Mais avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, ou en profiter, Rose passa la main dans les cheveux maintenant courts, et se pencha encore, lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Cette coupe te va vraiment bien, tu sais...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se redressa et sortit de la pièce, le laissant en tête-à-tête avec ses questions. Il jeta un oeil à son reflet dans le miroir, nota la légère teinte rouge qu'avaient prise ses joues, et secoua la tête. Il imita le geste de son camarade, passant la main dans ses mèches, les arrangeant un peu, et sourit. S'il avait encore été là, Rose aurait été soulagé. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il souriait pour de vrai. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi libre. Et si cette coupe lui allait aussi bien et qu'elle provoquait des réactions pareilles, il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu... Sourire de chat toujours en place, il balaya rapidement les restes de ses cheveux, et sortit lui aussi de la pièce en fredonnant. Rose allait voir ce qu'il allait voir...

* * *

Huhuhuhu princesse Shinji ! (parce que dans le manga, il a la coupe traditionnelle de princesse de manga, avec les deux longues mèches devant et la frange. Tu parles d'une princesse...)

Comme je ne sais plus laquelle des deux a eu l'idée, je créditerai également Leikkona. Parce qu'il faut un peu d'amour pour Rose, quand même ! Et Shinji est un bon candidat comme un autre !

Que dire encore ? Malgré sa vieillerie, je l'aime bien, celui-ci, beaucoup !

Ah, et je sais absolument pas de qui est la chanson que j'utilise pour le titre, pasque je l'aime pas !

Review ?


End file.
